


A living ghost

by TinyPurpleRhino



Series: The Doctor and the librarians [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPurpleRhino/pseuds/TinyPurpleRhino
Summary: With the help of the librarians River song returns to the land of the living





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic please be kind any suggestions are appreciated and I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 1:where has my T. A. R. D. I. S gone now

It was as usual a cold day in Sheffield and the smell of rain lingeried from the last down pour, Ryan was just sat relaxing watching movies like he usually did (when he wasn't running for his life with the doctor) then the coffee table broke under the weight of the familiar blue box in front of him. Graham came in the room in a hurry shouting "I thought I told you to park the TARDIS outside doc now I need a new table"  
A soft voice replayed "sorry... But if you will leave things lying around"  
"it's my living room!" Graham exclamaed 

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS She just smiled in response to his previous statement. Ryan switched off the TV then said "shall we go fetch Yaz then, but not in the TARDIS don't think that'd go well"  
"fine but jus' so ya know I'm actually quite good at flying....." The Doctor continued to on about how she is an excellent pilot on the way to yaz's flat 

The group knocked in unison on the door in front of them a slightly frustrated Yaz awnserd the door saying" oh thank god my sister is driving me up the wall " she turned back to shout at her mum" I'm off out for bit " she slammed the door behind he as she continued to walk back to Graham and Ryan's house. Once they had arrived the expected to see the Doctor's beloved TARDIS instead they came back and an empty room with just a broken coffee table they stand with the mouth agape whilst the Doctor frustratedly asked " where has my TARDIS gone now"


	2. Mysterious blue box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time tavel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea how this will turn out hope you enjoy!! 😂

Ezekiel had gone for a walk through the library to find the time machine room because he still hadn't seen it yet and Cassandra wouldn't shut up about how cool it was so he went to see what all the fuss was about. When he finally found it he could hardly see anything because it was so dark, he reached into his pockets to try and find his phone the thin light from the screen lit up his face so he could see the apps he eventually taped on the touch and instantly saw the beauty of the room.

There were pictures on the wall one of the was in a frame of gold it was a painting of a dinosaur wearing a suit with a top hat and a cane in his hand, on the frame was a plaque with the name dr.gigantosaur ingraved into it. Beneath the painting was a variety of time machines on podiums, one podium was empty and just the red velvet that covered all the podiums was left there however there was a few pieces of brocken glass on top. Ezekiel reminced on how it was broken. It had been broken by Flynn and eve as they travelled back in time to stop prospro (Shakespeare's magician).

He hadn't noticed the smile that had creped across his face with the memory of seeing flynn being stuck in time and then how he surprised them all by saving himself and eve. Ezekiel tripped over a book that had been carelessly been left on the floor and fell into one of the bigger time machines and the cover had fallen off to reveal a gorgeous blue box. It was wooden and in the style of an old police box from England. The Australian just stared at it in awe he tryed opening it but it was locked but being a thief that didn't bother him he took out his lock picking kit and began the work of opening the mysterious blue box. After the tenth attempt he gave up after shouting " it just a lock ezekiel Jones doesn't loose to a lock" he stormed out of the room intending to return to the box later.

He sauntered into the Annex once again were he found Flynn, eve, Cassandra, stone and Jenkins sat at the table drinking tea. "does anyone have a key to that blue box in the time machine...." ezekiel inquired. "No" flynn interjected sternly "what I just want to see what it's like and know more about it I'm not going to steel a priceless jewl from the past and sell them in the future" Cassandra piped up saying "OK saying that makes us think that was exsacly what you were planning to do" "OK so the thought did cross my mind but it's a big blue box and want to know what it is" Eve decided to ask "Jenkins do you know anything about this box" "Well yes actually I remember when it turned up here no one knows where it came from or who it belongs to but it randomly appeared in the library in 1852 there have been many attempts to get inside but no ones ever accomplished it"jenkins stated " so what your saying is no one knows" said ezekiel "I know" a mysterious voice said the sound was coming from one of the computers. Flynn looked shocked Jacob just raised his eyebrows inquisitvly Cassandra and eve just looked at each other in confusion and ezekiel and Jenkins stood mouths open staring at the face on the screen who just stared back and said "the name's professor river song by the way"


End file.
